creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Arctic Miru
The Arctic Miru is an aggressive creature that randomly spawns on or next to Peakstones (usually found high up in Mountains), also on Snow and Ice like in Taigas, snowy Tundras, Frozen Oceans and Frozen Deserts in darkness mainly during the night, but also during the day in complete darkness. Before November 11th 2015, Arctic Mirus were only able to spawn on Peakstone. Since update R25, Arctic Mirus have begun to spawn on blocks of Snow and Ice in darkness mainly during nighttimes, so they have become very common at night in Taigas and snowy Tundras, as well as on frozen plains like Frozen Oceans and Frozen Deserts. Arctic Mirus might descend from Mountains to lower areas during the night, and they can survive during the day in dark Mountain-caves. They can be made to spawn in arenas on floors made from Peakstone and/or Snow even during the day, if the arena has a roof and walls protecting the arena from sunlight, and of course with no artificial / crafted lighting inside. If Arctic Mirus are hit by sunlight, they will burn away in a blue flame, leaving nothing behind. According to Playful, Arctic Mirus have 400 health points and based on tests, they require 58 hits with a Twig, 40 hits with a Wood Sword, also 40 hits with a Stone Sword, 20 hits with an Obsidian Sword, 14 hits with an Iron Sword, 12 hits with a Diamond Sword or 7 hits with a Lumite Sword to be killed. It seems like Arctic Mirus have 85-90 armor points. When being killed by players, Arctic Mirus will drop (in their Loot Bags) blue Arctic Miru Eyes nearly every time, often also Snow, and/or Ice, only rarely Peakstone, but sometimes also Bones, Sinews and/or Globs of Goo. The same items can be harvested from Arctic Mirus after you have tamed them and they are your Pets. They will provide you with up to 3 times as many materials than they would drop when being killed, but only after you have fed your Arctic Miru Pet its exact favorite type of Food as shown in its Pet Window. As Pets, Arctic Mirus might prefer to eat Chizzard Pot Pie or Jerky Sandwich; both are made with Questionable Jerky as an ingredient, produced in the Forge from Chizzard Gizzard or Blizzard Chizzard Gizzard. If Arctic Mirus spot a player, they will run towards the player and attack. Arctic Mirus have a blinding attack just like their relatives; the ordinary Mirus and the Corrupted Mirus. They will at first cross their arms in front of their middle eye, and when they will spread their arms again, they will release a white flash from that front eye. The 12 smaller eyes on their heads might be just camouflaging spots, or perhaps not, as the Arctic Miru will cover half of them when being washed, as if to protect them. If the player is still looking at the Arctic Miru (and didn't turn away to face away in time) this flash will blind the player-character - additionally to that the character will also be turned away or around by the attack inadvertently, most often then facing away from the Arctic Miru. During the blinding debuff, the screen will go white for a few seconds, but the player (if the character is still holding a weapon) will continue to at least see the red "X" when an enemy is within reach in front; so the player can search for the Arctic Miru even during the "blinded" period by turning around until the red "X" shows up. Arctic Mirus are too large to fit through holes with the size of only 1 block. They cannot open doors, cannot climb three stapled blocks (only 2 blocks) and cannot jump over gaps, they cannot climb ladders nor fences either. However depending on the players position, Arctic Mirus might still be able to use their blinding attacks. They will usually retreat if they cannot reach the player character and wait in a distance. Category:Creatures Category:Pets Category:Mountains Category:Night Creatures Category:Sunlight Intolerant Creatures Category:Surface Creatures Category:Underground Creatures Category:Aggressive Creatures Category:Frozen Desert Category:Ocean Category:Taiga Category:Tundra